goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Thompson
Emma Thompson is an English actress. Biography Born in Paddington, London to actress Phyllida Law, she studied at Cambridge where she was a member of Footlights alongside Stephen Fry and Hugh Laurie and was later cast in the touring version of Not the Nine O'Clock News, later playing a number of roles in various sketch shows. In 1987 she received a BAFTA for Best Actress and soon after made her screen debut in Kenneth Branagh's Henry V. Thompson soon became recognised as a comic and serious actress in film, and received two Academy Award nominations in one year for Remains of the Day and In the Name of the Father respectively. She later appeared in box office blockbusters such as the Harry Potter and Nanny McPhee series. Singing Thompson has a number of singing roles to her name both onscreen and stage, beginning her stage debut at the Leicester Haymarket in Me and My Girl, before moving on to television comedies such as Alfresco (where she duetted on a number of Beatles songs) and the film Peter's Friends, where she sang in the group numbers "Orpheus in the Underground" and "The Way You Look Tonight". She later worked with Pixar and sang on the soundtrack of Brave, as well as in Saving Mr. Banks, where she sang the classic Mary Poppins song "Let's Go Fly a Kite". In 2014 she made her return to musical theatre as Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and would appear as Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast. Film Peter's Friends (1992) *Orpheus in the Underground (contains solo lines) *The Way You Look Tonight Brave (2012) *Noble Maiden Fair (duet) Saving Mr. Banks (2014) *Let's Go Fly a Kite Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Days in the Sun (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) Television Alfresco (1983) *Yesterday (duet) *Hey Jude (duet) *Let It Be (duet) *When I'm 64 (duet) *Hey Diddle Diddle (solo) Thompson (1988) *Have a Little Faith in Me (duet) Cheers (1992) *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (solo) *Tickle Your Tummy and Laugh a Lot (solo) *I Wanna Shake Your Hand (solo) *Who Is Turning 2 Today? (solo) *555-6792 (solo) Stage Me and My Girl (1984) *Me and My Girl (duet) *Hold My Hand (contains solo lines) *Once You Lose Your Heart (duet) *The Lambeth Walk (contains solo lines) *Take It On the Chin (solo) *Once You Lose Your Heart (reprise)(solo) *Finale Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2014) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Gallery thompsonalfresco.jpg|Alfresco. thompsonsally.jpg|'Sally Smith' in Me and My Girl. thompsonthompson.jpg|Thompson. nannygthompson.jpg|'Nanette "Nanny G" Guzman' in Cheers. thompsonmaggie.jpg|'Maggie Chester' in Peter's Friends. thompsonelinor.jpg|'Queen Elinor' in Brave. thompsontravers.jpg|'P.L. Travers' in Saving Mr. Banks. thompsonlovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. thompsonpotts.jpg|'Mrs. Potts' in Beauty and the Beast. Thompson, Emma